Two Worlds, One Family: A Digimon Romance
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Wizardmon and Gatomon are getting married! And, they are reaising a hybrid baby? Lots of fluff! Side of Takari. Crossover with Rayearth!
1. Two Worlds, One Family

Two Worlds, One Family: A Digimon Romance

Disclaimer: This is a Wizardmon/Gatomon romance, with a side serving of Takari. This is a crossover with MKR, as Hikaru is a hybrid in this fic. Enjoy!

Written by: Sakura Solo

OP: Two Words by Phil Collins

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see


	2. Wizardmon's Unexpected New Arrival

Chapter 1: Wizardmon's Unexpected New Arrival

Disclaimer: Like I said earlier, I don't own the anime shows being used for this crossover. Enjoy!

It was a quiet, fairly breezy evening in the Digital World. It had been 5 months since the Digi Destined had finally defeated Malo-Myotismon, and Yukio Oikawa had sacrificed himself in order to protect the Digital World so any future threats, and so far there weren't any. Though, tonight was going to be very interesting for two digimon, to say the least.

It all started when Elecmon thought he heard a baby crying. Maybe one of the baby digimon was crying, but he had already fed them. Had one hatched? Deciding to investigate, he walked outside to check it out. 

The sun was already setting, and had turned a brilliant shade of red, when the sound of a baby crying interrupted him. Unlike a newly hatched digimon who could make sounds, and possibly speak, this one was crying its fool head off!

Elecmon didn't have to go far, because right by the root of a giant tree was a baby! Not a human, but not a digimon, either. A hybrid! Elecmon examined the tiny baby. She had flame red hair, and ruby red eyes, but she had cream colored ears, and a tail the same color. She was naked, and had a simple silver band on her wrist that said, "Hikaru". Elecmon picked it up, but it disintegrated when he touched it. He said to the baby, "So, your name is Hikaru? What are doing out here all alone?"

Hikaru began to wail, and as she did, a beam of fire flew from her balled up fists, scorching a tree! Elecmon sweatdropped, "Whoa! You are a hybrid, no doubt about that. Oh well, your coming with me, and I am calling in an expert." This being settled, he placed her on his back, inside a basket, and got back to Primary Village in one peice. 

The baby digimon were excited about the newest member of the family, so to speak. "Be careful, she's like a human baby, and they aren't as independent as you guys," Elecmon warned, as he decided to call a very old friend for advice.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon had been out and about the Japanese style temple where he was living now, when he felt an odd presence nearby. It wasn't evil, whatever it was, but it was strong nonetheless, and it seemed that it was coming from Primary Village. Just then, Elecmon called on the phone. Wizardmon seatdropped, who was calling him at this hour? "Please don't let be a telemarketer from Server. I keep telling them to leave me alone," Wizardmon told himself, as he picked up the phone, "Look, pal, how many times do I have tell you to leave me alone?" "Wizardmon! Its me," Elecmon replied. Wizardmon nodded, "Sorry, Elecmon. Its just that... well, I have a bit of a problem, and I need advice. Can you come over asap?" "Sure," Wizardmon replied, cheerfully. Elecmon let out a sigh of relief. Then, he turned his attention to little Hikaru. He had just given her a bath, and out a diaper on her. Now, Hikaru was sound asleep. Thankfully, she had not torched anything since they had arrived.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon was flying towards Primary Village, and noticed the scorched tree, and sewatdropped, wondering what had burned it down. Shaking his head, he found a place to land, and ran over to Primary Village.

As soon as arrived, the chibi digimon were excited to see him, and Wizard managed to call out, "Hey, Elecmon! Where are you?" "Right here, old friend," Elecmon smiled. Wizardmon nodded, "Likewise. So, what's the problem?" Elecmon pointed towards his hut, "I'll show you," and dragged Wizardmon inside. 

Once inside, Wizardmon asked, "Well?" Elecmon pointed to a bundle of blankets next to the lit fireplace. Wizardmon placed his wand down, and slowly walked over to the bundle, and poked his head over them to get a better look! Sure enough, he came face to face with a newborn hybrid baby girl with flame red hair and cream colored cat ears. Wizardmon breathed, "A hybrid, and it's a girl. Whoa. They're rare, and this is the first time I've seen one." 

Elecmon nodded, "I figured as much, and her name is Hikaru. At least that's what the bracelet said." Wizardmon nodded, "Just like in the legends. According to the earliest Digital World myths, there were digimon who resembled humans for the most part, but had powers unlike humans on Earth. They were rumored to be guardians, but they died out 10,000 years ago in a cataclysmic war. Hikaru-chan may be the reincarnatiion of Rayearthmon, the legendary leader." Elecmon nodded, "She had great power, and was beloved by all. She was made a saint, but the cult was disbanded after 3,000 years, and the modern era began."

Wizardmon nodded, "Do you think Gennai knows about this?" Elecmon nodded, "I don't know, but I can't rasise her here. I know, why don't you raise her?" Wizardmon went bug eyed, "Me? Are you crazy? I don't know the first thing about rasing a baby, much less a hybrid."

Elecmon nodded, "But you have the most experience using magic, after all." Then, he added with a sly grin, "You do want to settle down with Gatomon, don't you? You two raise lil Hikaru here, you know." Hearing this, Wizardmon turned beet red, "Um... Well.. I... Oh, all right! I never told Gatomon how I felt about her, and I need to. I love her dearly."

He glanced over at the sleeping infant, "Okay, Hikaru. Time to go home." Wrapping her in a peice of cloth, Wizardmon managed to fly back to his house, with Hikaru still sound asleep..

After placing her on a futon,and making sure she was nice and cozy, he kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Good night, Hikaru."


	3. Kari and Gatomon come calling

Chapter 2: Kari and Gatomon come calling

After a few days had passed; Wizardmon became used to having a baby around the house. It wasn't easy raising a hybrid, but it was definately worth it. She was so darn kawaii when she was asleep at the end of the day.

While Hikaru was asleep in the nursery he had set up, he would try to think of a love letter to send to Gatomon. But, he couldn't get the nerve up to send it. He thought the situation was helpless, so he wound up sending it to Izzy by mistake. When he realized what had happened he groaned, "Oh crap! There goes my love life." Just then, he heard Hikaru fuss, so he went to feed her.

Izzy read the email, and smiled to himself, before emailing Kari, telling them that an old friend wanted to meet them for lunch the next day. 

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were playing the new Sailor Moon online RPG, when the new mail icon beeped. "Open it! It might be from TK," Gatomon teased, as a blushing Kari opened the message. It said, 

"Hey Kari!

Got a message from the Digital World. An old friend wants to see you again for lunch tomorrow.

Izzy 

PS. Tell Tai to stop chasing Sora. She's in love with Jyou, and nothing is going to change that."

Kari read over the email, and asked Gatomon, "An old friend?" At that mention, Gatomon blushed beet red! Kari giggled, "It's Wizardmon, isn't it?" Gatomon blushed deeply, "Well... um... I never...I mean..." Kari smiled, "It's all right, Gatomon. I know." Gatomon let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at Kari, "Is how I feel about Wizardmon how you feel for TK?" Kari smiled, "Yes, it is."

The next day, Kari and Gatomon left a note saying that they were having lunch in the Digital World. This was fine with Tai, because he was going to help TK with a science project, and that her parents were away for the week.

After Tai left, Kari pulled out her pink digivice, and along with Gatomon, she faced the computer screen, and yelled, "Digiport Open!" The screen glowed, and Kari and Gatomon were teleported to the Digital World.

A few seconds later, they were both on File Island. Kari smiled, it was good being back. School had kept her away for so long, as had her budding relationship with TK-kun. Gatomon breathed in the fresh air, which was nice, considering there was alot of pollution in the air back in Japan.

Since they didn't know where Wizardmon was, they decided to ask around Primary Village. When they arrived, Elecmon greeted them, "Hey Kari, Gatomon! What brings you here?" Gatomon was blushing too much to say anything, so Kari told him, "We're supposed to be having lunch with Wizardmon today. Do you know where he is? Elecmon nodded, "I sure do. There is a temple a few minutes from here. That's where he is." Kari thanked him, and off they went. 

Meanwhile, Wizardmon had just finished setting up lunch. There was fresh sushi, beef teriyaki, and ramen noodles. Hikaru was down for a nap, and thankfully would wake up later for him to introduce her to Kari and Gatomon. He sweatdropped, this was his first date, and he did not want to ruin it.

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon had just arrived, and were walking through the front gate. Kari was wearing a pink blouse and yellow skirt, with sandals. The front yard had several cherry trees, and a traditional koi pond. 

Just then, Wizardmon appeared from at the front door. He appeared flushed in the face upon seeing Gatomon again. Kari waved, "Good afternoon, Wizardmon!" Wizardmon ran out to meet them, and bowed politely, "Afternoon, Kari, Gatomon." He then kissed Gatomon's paw, making her blush. Kari giggled at the sight. Wizardmon sweatdropped, and commented, "Well, come on in. Don't want the ramen to get cold."

Lunch was served out back on the patio. They spoke of old times, and what had been happening. Wizardmon wasn't surprised to hear that TK and Kari were dating. "You two are compatible together because you grew up together, and you genuinely care for each other. As for Tai, there's a girl out there for him somewhere." Kari nodded, and noticed the Gatomon and Wizardmon were sitting closer to other than they had been earlier. Kari giggled, and then asked, "May I be excused for a moment?" Wizardmon nodded, and Kari left. What she really wanted to do was give the lovebirds a few minutes to themselves, and to look around.

While Kari was looking around, she noticed a door was partially opened. Looking inside, she noticed a cradle, and inside was a baby catgirl, with red hair and cream colored ears and a tail. Kari felt her heart melt, and couldn't resist holding the little girl. She was so small, probably at least a week old. Kari gently cradled Hikaru in her arms, and sang a soft lullaby.

Meanwhile, Wizardmon and Gatomon had become aware of their situation, and were blushing, not daring to confess their love for the other. Wizardmon decided to make the first move. Clearing his throat, he said, "Um... Gatomon?" "Yes," Gatomon replied, starring at the object of her affection. Wizardmon was clearly flustered, and replied, "Well I... um... oh what the hey! I love you!" With that, he quickly kissed her, leaving a stunned Gatomon. Before she had time to kiss him back, Kari reappeared, holding Hikaru. 

Gatomon glanced at the hybrid, "Who's the baby?" Wizardmon glanced at Kari, who nodded at him. He turned to Gatomon, "Her name is Hikaru, and she's a hybrid I'm raising, which is not a one digimon job. Gatomon, will you marry me?" Gatomon cried happily, "Of course I will!" Then, she kissed him back, before turning to Hikaru, "Hi there, Hikaru."

Kari smiled at the couple, "So, when's the wedding?" The couple exchanged a glance, and said "August." Kari laughed, and congratulated the couple, before she and Gatomon headed back to Japan.


End file.
